Une Jumelle Oubliée
by Ginny Pie
Summary: Twilight est préoccupée par un cauchemar récurent, elle décide d'en parler à Célestia mais c'est Luna qui lui répond. Et après avoir vu le cauchemar de Twilight, Luna ne présage rien de bon...
1. Un vrai cauchemar

_**Avant de commencer je tiens à dire que : primo c'est ma première FanFics et quelle se passe avant que Twilight ne devienne une princesse alicorne et secondo que My Little Pony ne m'appartient pas. Voilà bonne lecture ! ^^**_

Twilight courrait, le plus vite possible. Soudain essoufflée elle vit une grotte, et s'engouffra dedans pour échapper a l'ombre qui la pourchassait sous la pluie… Mais lorsqu'elle s'allongea, fatiguée, dans la grotte, elle tomba nez à nez avec un poney. Cependant celui-ci était trop reculé dans l'obscurité pour que Twilight ne puisse voir son visage. Pourtant la princesse arrivait à percevoir la lueur de méchanceté dans les yeux de son adversaire. Tout d'un coup sans que Twilight ne puisse voir le visage de l'inconnu, ni qu'elle ait le temps de se préparer à la défense… Le poney attaqua Twilight en hurlant d'une voix forte…  
Soudain, en sursaut, Twilight se redressa dans son lit.

\- Encore ce fichus cauchemar, grommela Twilight.

\- Twilight ! Ma chérie, c'est moi, Rarity ! lança la voix féminine de Rarity en bas de l'escalier.

\- J'arrive, répondit Twilight en descendant les marches.

\- Ma chérie, tu n'a pas l'air bien, est-ce ça va ? s'inquiéta Rarity.

Twilight soupira.

\- C'est encore ce cauchemar il est revenu cette nuit… expliqua-t-elle à Rarity.

\- Ma pauvre cela fait plus d'un mois que tu nous en as parlé pour la première fois, tu devrais en parler à la Princesse Célestia.

\- Tu as surement raison mais j'ai peur de l'ennuyer avec un simple petit cauchemar…

\- Moi je dis qu'il faut que tu le fasses ! confirma Rarity.

\- Peut-être… se laissa convaincre Twilight

\- Tu sais quoi ? Avec Pinkie on va préparer un pique-nique pour ce midi, on invite Apple-Jack, Fluttershy et RainbowDash, toi tu fais ton courrier à Célestia et tu nous rejoint à midi pour pique-niqué. Ok ?

-Ok! Merci Rarity. dit simplement Twilight

Alors Twilight alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque et écrivit sa lettre

 _Cher princesse Célestia,_

 _J'espère ne pas vous déranger, mais depuis un mois environ je fais un cauchemar qui revient toutes les nuits… Je me demandais s'il était possible d'en parler avec vous lors de mon voyage à Canterlot pour de nouveaux livres._

 _Votre apprentie dévouée Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight appela Spike pour qu'il envoi la lettre. A peine l'avait-il envoyée qu'il fut pris d'un hoquet et fit apparaitre la réponse.

 _Ma chère Twilight,_

 _C'est Luna et non Célestia, ma sœur étant inquiète au sujet de ta nouvelle, elle à préféré me confier cette mission car je peux visiter les rêves. Par conséquent pourrais-tu avancer ton voyage à Canterlot à aujourd'hui ? Tout est prêt pour ton arrivée ici. Donne-moi ta réponse au plus vite._

 _Amicalement, Princesse Luna._

Twilight réécrivit une lettre ou elle confirmait l'avancé de son voyage au jour même cependant elle arriverait avec ces cinq amies et Spike. Twilight se rendit au lieu du pique-nique et expliqua à ses amies qu'elle devait partir pour Canterlot tout de suite et leurs demanda si elles voulaient bien l'accompagner. Toutes approuvèrent de façon immédiate. Alors les six poneys et Spike se rendirent à Canterlot.

 _ **Voilà; fin du chapitre 1 ! j'espère que ça vous a plus et même si je ne suis pas très connu, un max de reviews s'il vous plait ça fait toujours plaisir !  
**_


	2. Luna et Twilight endormies

**_Auteur : Voici le chapitre 2, je m'excuse vraiment pour ne pas l'avoir poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelque petits soucis de famille et tout et tout donc milles excuses mais l'important c'est que je sois là pour ce chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture ^^_ **

Dans le train, les six poneys se régalaient du gâteau qu'avait préparé Granny : une magnifique tarte aux pommes et au miel, un délice. Pourtant Twilight semblait préoccupée. Fluttershy le vit et alla voir Twilight :

\- Twilight tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu ne veux pas de la tarte ?

\- Oui, oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas… Non merci je n'ai pas très faim en réalité, répondit tristement Twilight.

Soudain Fluttershy aperçut un oiseau noir derrière son siège et alla le voir lorsque Rainbow Dash arriva vers Twilight :

\- Vas-y, raconte ! lança-t-elle à Twilight

\- Raconte quoi, je n'ai rien à raconter ! se justifia Twilight

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ? se moqua Rainbow

\- Bon d'accord, c'est ce cauchemar, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Même Célestia s'inquiète et elle à donner mon cas à Luna… Et si c'était grave ? Et puis ça parait tellement réel... Cette forêt et la grotte... Sans parler de ce poney plus maléfique que n'importe qui… Rainbow je suis perdue, et si c'était une vision et non un rêve ? dit Twilight, à limite de laisser glisser une larme sur sa joue

\- Ecoute, tout va bien se passer, reste positive, Luna va tout arranger et tu sais la plupart du temps nos cauchemars paraissent réels alors il n'y aucune raison de s'en faire pour ça, crois moi ! motiva Rainbow Dash

-Tu dois avoir raison… approuva Twilight.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre. Mais lorsque Twilight descendit du train elle eu l'impression d'être observée… Elle en parla à Spike, qui lui dit qu'elle se faisait des idées et que c'était cette histoire de cauchemar qui lui montait à la tête, ceux à quoi elle se sentit encore plus seule qu'avant, tout en se disant que Spike avait raison et qu'elle devenait folle. Pourtant elle eut beau faire croire à ces amies qu'elle prenait des raccourcis pour tourner à chaque coin de rue, elle avait toujours cette sensation désagréable…

Une fois arrivés au château, Spike alla dans le parc du château pour se défouler tandis que les six amies montèrent dans la salle du trône de Célestia et de Luna.

Célestia était là, assise de toute sa prestance avec sa magnifique crinière. Elle accueillit les filles les bras ouverts cependant Luna elle, n'était pas présente ceux qui inquiéta encore plus Twilight…

\- Twilight, Luna t'attend dans la chambre où tu viens d'habitude, et les filles je vous ai préparé la chambre juste à côté.

Les six poneys approuvèrent et Twilight partit dans la chambre où l'attendait Luna aussi préoccupée qu'elle-même…

\- Bonsoir Twilight, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui mis à part se cauchemar qui me terrorise à l'idée que c'est peut être la réalité mais sinon ça va !

\- Bien nous allons dîner se soir puis nous monterons ici et je lancerai un sort pour que je puisse voir ton cauchemar, comme toi-même tu le vois. expliqua Luna

\- D'accord mais je peux vous poser une simple question ? demanda timidement Twilight

\- Oui je t'en pris c'est à propos du sort ?

\- En réalité oui et non, c'est à propos du cauchemar en lui-même. Pensez vous que ce cauchemar puisse être une vision de l'avenir ? s'inquiéta Twilight

\- Ma chère Twilight, honnêtement je ne puis te répondre pour plusieurs raison, premièrement je n'ai jamais vu ton cauchemar et deuxièmement car les cauchemars sont une partie des rêves à qui il vaut mieux ne pas leur laisser la victoire, de vous faire croire qu'ils vous font peur. Mais soit sûre d'une chose, pour l'instant et à jamais je l'espère c'est un cauchemar, une illusion, rien d'autre et je ferai mon possible pour t'aider.

\- J'ai confiance en vous Princesse Luna.

Alors Twilight et Luna descendirent dans la salle à manger où les attendait Célestia ainsi que toute les amies de Twilight et Spike. Le dîner était somptueux et Twilight se détendit légèrement mais au moment de rejoindre sa chambre elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle était paralysée et ne pouvait plus parler

\- Twilight ! Twilight ça va ? s'inquiéta Rarity

\- Je sais quoi faire s'exclama Rainbow Dash en sortant de la salle

Lorsqu'elle revint c'était avec un nuage de pluie qu'elle fit s'abattre sur Twilight

\- Hein quoi ? dit Twilight en se remettant à bouger brusquement au contact de l'eau.

\- On t'avait perdue, tu refusais de bouger et de parler, expliqua Applejack

\- Il faut qu'on s'y mette Twilight, déclara Luna

\- Oui je vous suis, répondit Twilight en sortant de la salle en compagnie de Luna.

Luna et Twilight se rendirent dans la chambre tandis que les autres s'installaient à côté. Twilight n'était pas rassuré et se confia à Luna qui la rassurait du mieux possible.

\- Le moment est venu Twilight, il faut que tu dormes et ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur toi.

\- Et nous aussi ! dirent les filles en cœur qui étaient venues dire bonne nuit à Twilight

\- CALINNN DE GROUPE ! hurla Pinkie Pie et toutes les filles se jetèrent sur Twilight et l'étouffèrent de câlins.

\- On est juste à côté s'il y a besoin. rassura Rarity

\- Merci à toutes je vous adore ! remercia Twilight

Luna fit apparaitre un livre qu'elle lut attentivement, puis fit apparaitre un oreiller violet

\- Excusez moi Luna mais pourquoi un oreiller, j'en ai déjà un et je ne vois pas en quoi ça va m'aider… dit timidement Twilight

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends ta réaction mais en réalité j'ai ensorcelé cet oreiller pour que je perçoive ton cauchemar exactement comme toi

\- Ah d'accord, bon bonne nuit Luna.

Twilight s'endormit tandis que Luna se concentrait pour faire apparaître un petit écran qui consistait à voir le cauchemar de Twilight quand soudain elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et eu l'impression de courir comme jamais auparavant, elle sentait la pluie sous ses sabots, puis comme Twilight elle s'engouffra dans une grotte et vit la sombre silhouette maléfique qui terrorisait tellement Twilight et lorsque ce poney attaqua comme à son habitude, Twilight se réveilla et troubla l'image sur l'écran mais Luna ,elle, eut le temps de voir que le poney était sous une cape cependant elle vit que le poney avait une corne.

\- Twilight ça va ? s'inquiéta Luna en voyant Twilight toute tremblante

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous assure ! Qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- Et bien la même chose que toi a part quelques détails comme le fait que se soit une licorne qui t'attaque et je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est une fille de la façon dont elle crie juste avant que tu ne te réveille, expliqua le plus clairement possible Luna

\- Twilight ce que je vais te demander va être très éprouvant et je veux que tu me dises si tu es d'accord car je ne ferai rien dans le cas contraire…

\- Dites-moi s'il vous plait ! Je veux me débarrasser de cette démone qui me hante ! Que faut-il faire ?

\- Eh bien vu que la nuit est finie mais que tu ne repars à Ponyville, je veux voir ton cauchemar demain mais d'un point de vu extérieur à toi

\- Vous voulez qu'on recommence ce soir ? s'inquiéta Twilight, loin d'être à l'aise avec cette idée.

\- Oui mais je voudrais te dire quelques chose avant ; voila…

Mais lorsque Luna était sur le point de dire quelque chose de visiblement important Rainbow Dash déboula dans la pièce en gaffant :

\- Coucou Twilight ! Alors bien dormi ?

-Rainbow je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la question approprié à la situation… Twilight si tu as besoin on est en bas pour le petit déjeuner, rattrapa Applejack

\- Ce n'est pas grave Rainbow Dash et merci Applejack je vous rejoins dans un petit instant, je meurs de faim ! répondis Twilight en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour mieux se réveiller

\- D'accord on t'attend alors, dit Pinkie en suivant les autres en bas

\- Luna, commença Twilight lorsque ses amies avait totalement disparues de la chambre, que vouliez vous me dire avant que Rainbow et les autres arrivent ?

\- Rien d'important de t'inquiète pas pour ça c'est juste un petit détail sur le sort mais en fait je devrais pouvoir contourner cet effet indésirable…

La suite de la journée se passa sans aucun problème. Rarity emmena les filles faire du shopping (sauf Célestia et Luna qui devait rester au château pour organiser un bal qui aura lieu bientôt) et après toutes eurent envie de rentrer alors elles retournèrent au château où un diner encore plus merveilleux que la veille les attendait.

Puis ce fût l'heure de dire bonne nuit alors Twilight faillit refaire sa crise de paralysie mais prit sur elle-même et continua de marcher jusqu'à la chambre sans faire obstacle à ce qu'il l'attendait d'ici 5 min à peine…

En entrant dans la chambre, Luna jeta un sort et cette fois deux oreillers apparurent. Un semblable à celui de la veille, qui se dirigea comme attiré naturellement par Twilight et un autre Bleu nuit qui alla lui vers Luna. C'est Luna qui s'endormit en premier puis Twilight rejoignit le pays du sommeil à son tour… Toujours le même cauchemar, toujours la même pluie, la même forêt, la même grotte, la même méchanceté dans les yeux de l'adversaire et le même cri du poney qui attaque… Cependant cette fois, Luna courrait au côté de Twilight, mais celle-ci ne pouvait la voir, seule Luna savait qu'elle était ici. Elle essaya de ralentir pour arriver à hauteur du poney sous le chaperon, lorsque qu'elle se retrouva exactement parallèle aux sabots de cette âme si malveillante le visage sous la capuche se tourna vers Luna et jeta un sort. Luna se protégea et vit Twilight qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la grotte. Heureusement elle n'avait rien vu de ce que venait de faire son adversaire. Le poney grogna et se téléporta. Luna se rendit dans la grotte pour voir qui été sous la capuche mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'entrer dans la grotte que la silhouette se jetai déjà sur Twilight.

Alors Luna ferma les yeux mais quand elle les rouvrit elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit sur son oreiller bleu nuit mais elle était en train de courir dans une forêt sous la pluie et quand elle tourna la tête elle vit Twilight affolé entrain de courir…

Pendant ce temps, Les amies de Twilight se réveillaient, elles devaient aller à la gare avec Twilight pour rentrer à Ponyville comme prévu. Mais à l'heure prévue pour se rejoindre dans les jardins du château avant de partir pour la gare, Twilight dormait encore, ce qui était bizarre vu que Twilight était une des personnes les plus ponctuels de tout Ponyville. Alors Fluttershy se décida pour aller réveiller Twilight en douceur. Seulement quand elle essaya de la réveiller elle ne bougea pas ni elle ni Luna endormit juste à côté. Alors Célestia déboula dans la pièce personne ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi paniquée. Elle se jeta sur sa sœur et hurla son nom en la secouant pour la réveillée

-Luna ! LUNA ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, je… J'ai besoin de toi ! réussi à articuler Célestia au bord des larmes tandis que toutes les filles se précipitaient au chevet de Twilight

\- Où sont-elles Célestia ? Répondait-nous s'il vous plait ! interrogea Applejack

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je vous le jure… répondit Célestia.

-Alors nous allons faire ce que Twilight sais faire de mieux… Nous allons à la bibliothèque ! dit Pinkie Pie aussi enthousiaste que possible.

-Pinkie à raison mais on ne peut pas laisser ici Twilight et Luna toutes seules… souligna Rarity

-Alors je reste ! Je protègerai ma sœur et Twilight. Vous aller à la bibliothèque et venez me prévenir dès qu'il y a du nouveau… se dévoua Célestia

A ce moment les filles restèrent silencieuses, elles n'avaient jamais vu Célestia aussi affectée. Puis elles partirent au galop vers la bibliothèque du château. Et lorsqu'elles disparurent complètement de la chambre, Célestia se coucha au côté de sa sœur en sanglotant et lui disant qu'elle allait trouver un moyen d'être de nouveau réunie…

 _ **Auteur : Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! je vous promets de poster plus régulièrement ! Et une dernière chose : dites moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**_


End file.
